Journey of Four Tsundere's
by Wolfnagi
Summary: Long ago, there are four of the famous Kugimiya's Tsundere. And now, their journey through hardships has been told, in a new style! Presenting:Sanzenin Nagi,Shana,Louise .... Valliere and Aisaka Taiga
1. Prolouge

SilverWind/Wolfnagi,

* * *

First Crossover Fanfic By Wolfnagi

Title: The Journey Of Four Tsunderes

Main Characters: Sanzenin Nagi

Shana

Louise Francoise De La Valliere

Aisaka Taiga

* * *

I do not own any copyright of Hayate no Gotoku, Shakugan no Shana, Zero no Tsukaima and Toradora.

* * *

Setting: Many different world and places (Will be tell for each chapter)

The story would be similar to Tsubasa Chronicle about dimension travelling but it won't have that little creature or feathers.

* * *

"There are many different people in this world but it seems that it is not enough, there are many more people exist out there, in a world different than ours. The story that i'm about to tell you would be long and full of surprises.

The story is about four very similar girls from a very different dimension and their guardians or as i like to call them, boyfriend (except for Nagi xD, I have a plan for her), and how they managed to united and fight against the darkness or Heartless (Kingdom Heart parody)."

Speeches from Wolf (I be including myself in this fanfic. Hehe)

Prolouge

"A room full of darkness shrouded 5 peoples who sitted around a huge table and table is flashing with light"

We need them now if we want to create the philoshopher stone.

But we would need him to order all the homonculus to the Alchemist WILL make Amestris as one of the sacrifice.

That's true but they will foiled our plans if we make anymore mistake....

Because of that, i have planned something special for them. Come up 4 warriors of darkness.

"Suddenly, 4 shadows comes out of a huge door"

I need you to stop them from stopping us from our world conquest (WTF!!!)

If you failed, the punishment WILL awaites you.......

"Thus, the 4 shadows gone and the Darkness (well, the main villain xD) went back to their meeting......

End of Prolouge.

Author's note: I'm giving up "Between Two Blondes" cause a suddent twist from chapter 252 has make me speechless and well,

Just can't think of any Idea.....

Anyway, this is just a prolouge so its kinda short.....

Wait for next time OK =)


	2. The Beginning Part 1

SilverWind/Wolfnagi,

* * *

First Crossover Fanfic By Wolfnagi

Title: The Journey Of Four Tsunderes

Main Characters: Sanzenin Nagi

Shana

Louise Francoise De La Valliere

Aisaka Taiga

* * *

I do not own any copyright of Hayate no Gotoku, Shakugan no Shana, Zero no Tsukaima and Toradora.

* * *

Setting: Many different world and places (Will be tell for each chapter)

The story would be similar to Tsubasa Chronicle about dimension travelling but it won't have that little creature or feathers.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning.(Part 1)

(Nagi's and Hayate's perspective)

One very fine morning,"Ojou-sama, please wake up",Hayate said while knocking at Nagi's bedroom."Its already 11 o'clock in the afternoon and you said that we are going to Sakuya's house today, Ojou-sama" Hayate said more.

While Hayate knocking the door, Nagi already waken and just finished bathing "Wait Hayate, i need to do something" she said."This is taking too long" Hayate thinks, "I better check what ojou-sama needed" and so he opened the door.

Just after he opened the door, he saw Nagi naked and trying to wear clothes. Suddenly,"Hayate you pervert" Nagi scream and throw all kinds of stuff to him. Hayate dodges all the stuff while escaping the room, "Sorry Ojou-sama, i didn't know that you were wearing clothes" Hayate said. "Please forgive me, Ojou-sama" Hayate begs.

"Heh, Hayate you baka (idiot), you didn't even listen to what i said. I said to wait for me while i'm wearing clothes" Nagi scream."Sorry Ojou-sama, so sorry,please forgive me" Hayate begs more.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Maria arrive. "So why is Nagi suddenly screaming in this early morning" Maria asked.

"Hayate just suddenly came in while i'm wearing clothes Maria, Hayate is baka" Nagi answered.

"It was an accident Maria'san, i didn't meant to" Hayate reply.

Suddenly, without their notices, a Fuzetsu-like condition suddenly happened to the entire world.

"Hayate-kun, why do you suddenly become so perv..." Maria replied without finishing her words.

"Maria-san,i'm not a pervert" Hayate replied."Maria-san?"

"Maria? Why are you still?. Itslike you froze or something?" Nagi asked."Maria?"

"Its no use, everything and everyone are now frozen like a doll" Someone replied.

Quickly, Hayate and Nagi turn their head and saw Athena walking to them with Midas inside her.

"A-tan, why are you doing this?" Hayate questioned. "Why freezing the entire world?"

"This world are not the only one that frozen, there are three more world that are currently frozen like this. Now, with nobody to intefere, its time for your doom." Athena said.

Suddenly, a Giant Hand emerged from Athena's back and went straight toward Hayate and Nagi. Hayate quickly carry Nagi and run toward the exit. They managed to get toward the Mansion entrance and quickly run out from the mansion with Athena hot on their backs.

As they run, Nagi quickly suggest to Hayate that they need to hide so Hayate makes a decision to hide inside Wataru's Video Store but as they make their way toward the store, a dark aura is nearing them and suddenly, the entire world is shrouded in the darkness. Hayate suddenly stop running and said "Ojou-sama, looks like everything is pitch black, there are totally no sign of building or even people."

"Looks like it, i can't even see anything" Nagi replies.

"And we also have lost track of A-tan" Hayate added.

"It seems that there is a light, i think its a star" Nagi said.

"But it seems so far away Ojou-sama, do you want us to go there?"

"Its better than all the darkness, Hayate and you know that i'm afraid of dark"

And so, Hayate and Nagi walk north from their current position, toward the light that they had saw........

and Maria is"..............................." Well, freeze.

Continue on chapter 2..........

Author's note: Hehehehehe,

I HAD to start on Nagi ojou-sama cause well,

I have a crush on her xD

As you guess,

A-tan is one of the four shadows…….

So I think you guys might know who will be on Shakugan no Shana and Zero no Tsukaima…

But in Toradora….

Hehehehe

There is a surprise xD


	3. The Beginning Part 2

SilverWind/Wolfnagi,

* * *

First Crossover Fanfic By Wolfnagi

Title: The Journey Of Four Tsunderes

Main Characters: Sanzenin Nagi

Shana

Louise Francoise De La Valliere

Aisaka Taiga

* * *

I do not own any copyright of Hayate no Gotoku, Shakugan no Shana, Zero no Tsukaima and Toradora.

* * *

Setting: Many different world and places (Will be tell for each chapter)

The story would be similar to Tsubasa Chronicle about dimension travelling but it won't have that little creature or feathers.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning (Part 2)

(Shana and Yuji perspective)

"Fuzetsu"

Suddenly, the whole area is shrouded with dark-reddish atmoshphere and two people are standing in the middle of a field.

"You have to train with me today, Sakai Yuji" Wilhelmina called,"Shana is busy today".

"Okay" replied Yuji,"I don't mind at all, Carmel-san"

"Then be prepared", suddenly, Wilhelmina dash in toward Yuji to attack. Her bandages-like weapon (what its name again?) went up in the air and fall down toward Yuji. Yuji dodges the attacks and went straight toward Wilhelmina. Wilhelmina quickly use her bandages and make a shield for herself

"Take this Carmel-san" screamed Yuji and use his silver flame to burn out the shield and slashed Wilhelmina but she managed to dodge his attack.

"Hmmmmm, Sakai Yuji,you have been more powerful since our last training. I think its time for more advance tactics" said Wilhelmina.

Suddenly, "Wilhelmina, let me take this one" screamed Shana. "I need to see how he been better"

"Are you sure Shana?" Wilhelmina replied. "And what did you make at home?"

"Just some melon breads" (........, Melon Bread.........) Shana say,

"Okay then, if you need me, I be at hom...." Wilhelmina said without finishing her words

Suddenly, The whole world shrouded in even more darkness and Everything except Shana and Yuji is freezed.

"Wilhelmina, are you okay?" Shana asked. "Wilhelmina?"

A voice suddenly come out of nowhere "She won't be replying to you for now". Suddenly,Hecate and her groups (I seriously can't remember their name!!!!). "The whole world are under a spell more powerful than forbidden spell".

"Hecate!" Growled Shana. "What did you do to them?"

"Like I said, they are freezed" Hecate replied (this is why I like to make a dialouge fanfic....)"And you both are coming with me"

"Shana, I need you to run" Alastor said (I forgot bout him till now xD) "I sensed something greater than Hecate herself right now and I don't wanna fight it"

"What it is Alastor?" Yuji asked

"Something that is not from our world...."Alastor say.

Then, a huge skeleton comes out from the groups and the size is greater than Midas itself.

"Meet, Midas+(What that thing again? the huge thing from Shana second season. The Giant which needs Reiji Maigo to operate)."

"Destroy them" Hecate order.

Then, Shana and Yuji quickly run from the Giant and went straight to the Tokyo Tower

"We must make a plan to destroy it". Maybe if we distract it, we can get in toward it" Shana suggested

"But how?" Yuji asked.

"Yuji, get his attention while I get in toward it" Shana planned. "Then I will search for his life force and destroy it"

By the time they finished planning (which takes about 30 seconds), the whole world is shrouded in darkness and the Giant is nowhere to be found together with anything except them.

"What happened?" Yuji asked again.....(I like to make him stupid xD)

"Don't know but it seems that there are a light shining toward us. We better go there" Shana replied

"Okay." and both of them walk toward the light that they dah saw.........

And Shana's world is still freezed just like Ojou-sama's.......

Author's note: Hmmmmm,

seems like a repetition of part 1,

But I need to make something interesting but can't remember much bout Shana (Haven't seens it for a while. Maybe I should watch Shakugan no Shana S).

Anyway, lets move on toward OMAKE!!!!!!!!

Omake Section.

Yosh, my first time making an omake part,

since this story is actually parodies of many,many anime,

I supposed to put in on my wordpress,

but that's maybe later,

after I finished half of it. Anyway,

we have a special guest here.

Presenting Ojou-sama and Shana.

Nagi: Eh?? what should I talk in here?

Shana: What are we supposed to do Wolf?

Wolf: Simple, you supposed to talk something in here xD

Shana: Okay....

Nagi: But what we supposed to talk?

Wolf: 'sigh' Well then, try wearing this dress...

"Both of them wearing a lolita dress"

Wolf:.......... (nosebleed) (.org/sample//moe%2011401%

.org/post/show?md5=)

(.

.)

Shana: Wolf?

Nagi: Wolf?

* * *

Continue next time on Omake part 2 xD)


	4. The Beginning Part 3

SilverWind/Wolfnagi,

* * *

First Crossover Fanfic By Wolfnagi

Title: The Journey Of Four Tsunderes

Main Characters: Sanzenin Nagi

Shana

Louise Francoise De La Valliere

Aisaka Taiga

* * *

I do not own any copyright of Hayate no Gotoku, Shakugan no Shana, Zero no Tsukaima and Toradora.

* * *

Setting: Many different world and places (Will be tell for each chapter)

The story would be similar to Tsubasa Chronicle about dimension travelling but it won't have that little creature or feathers.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning (Part 3)

(Louise and Saito perspective)

On one very fine day at Tristain Academy,

"EXPLOSION!!!!!" Screamed Louise, and suddenly, an explosion occurs."Take that you b-b-baka Inu!!!!"

"Gomen (sorry) Louise, I didn't do anything, Siesta just came in and suddenly tripped on me" Saito replied with all the bruises on him.

"I can't believe it!!!!, You always being like this, looking at the other girls while you already have me" Louise say while crying a

bit.

"Louise....... Its not me,Seriously" Saito say while trying to comfort her.

"EXPLOSION" Louise scream again while pointing her wand at screamed and suddenly, an explosion happens.

Louise quickly leaves her room while saying "Saito Baka!!!" at him. Siesta who apperently inside the room quickly went to Saito.

"Saito-san, are you okay?" she said. Unfortunately, Saito is already knocked unconscious by the explosions that had happens to him.

"Saito-san, it okay, I'm here with you" Siesta told him while healing him up.

Meanwhile, Louise who are depress over Saito quickly walk toward her class while kept saying "Saito baka,Saito baka". Suddenly,

Sheffield (who is female BTW) shows up in front of her.

"Nice to meet you again Miss Valliere" Sheffield greets her.

Louise quickly realized that Sheffield sudden arrival and quickly took her wand and say" I'm in a very bad mood right now so you

actually came in a wrong time, Sheffield". Then, Louise quickly cast explosion at Sheffield but she managed to dodge all the attacks.

Sheffield quickly went to strike her when suddenly someone block her attack."Hmph,annoying brat" Sheffield told him.

It was Saito who managed to blocks her attack and managed to protect Louise. "Louise, I'm very,very sorry for what happen just now,

I really am" Saito told Louise. "Leave's that later, we need to defeat Sheffield first" Louise replied.

"Hahahahahahahaha, you attacks would be futile for what happens right now" Sheffield told them.

Suddenly, they realized that everything is frozen. Every moving things froze as if time had just stop.

"What did you do Sheffield?" they asked. "Right now, everything is stopped, even time has stopped" Sheffield replied.

"You will never get away with this" Saito told her. "Sorry, but my job's here is done" sheffield told him and suddenly dissapear.

Suddenly, a dark aura is nearing them and a chilly feeling is touching them. Both of them run from the darkness that about to consume

the entire place. "What is that Louise?" Saito asked her. "I don't know!!!" Louise told him."We better run from that thing" she added.

Both of them run and suddenly realized that the entire place is already consume by a huge darkness. Nothing existed in the huge

darkness except them and a light far from there.

"There is a light Louise, we better go there" Saito told her.

"That's a good idea" She replied with a feeling of fear in her.

"Don't worry, I protect you like I always did" Saito comforting her.

"You really meant it?" she asked him

"Yes, I meant it" and both of them walk toward the light....

Author's note: Well, since someone (Voltorn) told me that I disturbed the feeling when added some comment,

I try to not comment much.

Eh, anyway, Sheffield is actually the lady who wear the clock and actually a familiar to a void mage too.

You better watch ZnT Princess no Rondo to know her.

She the one with the marks of void mage just like Saito but the bad one.

Anyway, Omake Chapter 1 part 2 xD

Omake Section: "Continuing from previous part"

Wolf: "Still knock out after a nosebleed"

Nagi: Is he okay, Shana?

Shana: He's okay but this dress..., Its embarrasing..

Nagi: It is......

Shana: We better change back to our clothes Nagi.

Nagi: Okay...

"Wolf wakes up like a zombie"

Wolf: DON'T CHANGE YET!!!!!!

Nagi and Shana: Eh???

Wolf: Let me take a pictures of you guys first.

Nagi: Ahh? "Getting more embarrased"

Shana: I can't let this happen!!!!

"Shana knocked me out with the back of her blade"

Shana: We better go change before he wakes up....

Nagi: Okay.

"Suddenly, a hidden camera catch a pics of them without them noticing. Then, both of them when to change their clothes"

Wolf: "Wakes up and take the secret camera". Hehehehehe, this is my harem!!!! (hahahahahaha lol) (Setokai no Ichizon parody too xD)

Anyway, next part will introduce Taiga and Louise xD


End file.
